Shredder ha muerto
by Medeah
Summary: Qué habría pasado si Leonardo hubiera aceptado la oferta de Shredder de unirse a él. One Shot.


Este fic está basado en el Episodio 10 de la Primera Temporada de la serie de 2003 de las tortugas, "The Shredder Strikes, part. 1" . Es una idea de qué podría haber pasado si Leonardo hubiera aceptado la oferta de Shredder de unirse a él. Sin pretenciones, comentarios son bienvenidos.

Soundtrack: A stray child/ Yuki Kajiura

* * *

"_En ese__ momento, cuando el mundo se fundía a su alrededor, cuando se encontró sólo como una estrella en el firmamento, en ese momento de frío y desesperación, Siddharta emergió, más él mismo que antes, más firmemente concentrado. Sintió: Ese había sido el último estremecimiento del despertar, la última contracción del nacimiento. Y no pasó mucho antes de que volviera a caminar otra vez, dando largas zancadas, rápida e impacientemente, sin dirigirse ya a casa, sin dirigirse ya hacia su padre, sin dar vuelta atrás."_

_- Siddharta, Herman Hesse_

**Shredder ha muerto. Larga vida a Shredder.**

Todo comenzó con unas cuantas palabras de indiscutible verdad…

.- No puedes derrotar a tu enemigo, sin antes conocer su verdadera naturaleza.

De todas las cosas que pensé que diría, de todas las reacciones que pensé que tendría, esas palabras y la expresión con la que me miraba, eran lo último en lo que podría haber pensado. No estaba molesto, ni sorprendido ni atemorizado. Se me quedó mirando fijamente, con enorme seriedad, mientras yo adivinaba su cabeza trabajando a toda máquina.

.- Debemos ver esto como una auténtica oportunidad, Leonardo. Una gran suerte en verdad…

Sus pequeños ojos seguían sobre mí, pero sabía que ya no me miraba, su mente estaba en otra parte. Sus dedos huesudos fueron a acariciar los largos pelos que crecían en su barba, unos que mimaba con especial cariño, mientras pensaba… Pensaba y debo reconocer que aunque no sabía todavía lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza, ya estaba aterrorizado.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir, maestro?- Pregunté, aunque en verdad no quería saberlo. Tal vez de alguna forma ya sospechaba lo que se venía.

Splinter entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie, abandonando la mesita. Lo seguí sólo con la vista mientras se alejaba de mí a pequeños pasos, ayudado por el bastón. A veces, cuando veía las arrugas en su cara, cuando sus movimientos eran más lentos e inseguros de lo usual, cuando sus piernas parecían frágiles al peso de su cuerpo, no podía evitar sentir una infinita ternura por él… Pero entonces recordaba quién era. Recordaba al maestro severo, al maestro exigente. No era afecto lo que esperaba de mí, así como no era afecto lo que me cabía a mí esperar de él.

.- La oferta que te hizo Saki, Leonardo…- Siguió, dándome la espalda, implantando para siempre ese recuerdo en mi memoria; él, lejano, sin atreverse a darme la cara, apartándose desde ya de mí…

Cuando era niño, solía tener pesadillas en las que me abandonaba, me dejaba solo en algún lugar y luego nunca más volvía por mí. Lo que sentía en esos sueños era justo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

.- La oferta de unirte a él y tenerlo como tu maestro…

.- ¿Si?

.- Debes aceptarla.

No dije nada de inmediato, sentí mi cuerpo ponerse tan tenso, que los músculos me dolieron durante días después de esa noche. Me aparté de la mesa e hice ademán de ponerme de pie, pero no hice nada, sólo me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta; él seguía dándome la espalda.

.- ¿Qué…?.- Logré decir por fin, aunque mi voz sonó débil y apagada.

.- Volverás a él y le dirás que aceptas la oferta, que deseas ser recibido como su discípulo. Confío en que serás lo suficientemente astuto como para encontrar la forma de ganar su confianza, acercarte a él lo más posible. Si lo recuerdo bien, el ego de Saki es algo que no puede controlar… sé que podrás sacar partido a eso.

.- Pero, padre…

.- Ganarás su confianza, aprenderás todos sus secretos, descubrirás sus debilidades y, finalmente, cuando él menos se lo espere, lo destruirás por completo.

En ese momento se volvió hacía mí y sus ojos llameaban con un fuego aterrador…

.- Lo destruirás, Leonardo. Lo destruirás por completo.- Repitió, con una vehemencia que no había escuchado jamás antes en su voz.

Me llené de angustia, en ese mismo instante vi el abismo a mis pies y Splinter me estaba empujando directamente hacía él.

.- Maestro…

.- Sé que tendrás reparos, créeme que no te pediría esto si no apreciara la gran oportunidad que representa… Piensa, Leonardo, piensa en todo el sufrimiento que ahorrarás a tus hermanos. Shredder es una amenaza, el hecho de que haya aparecido nuevamente en nuestras vidas después de tanto tiempo, es prueba de que nuestros destinos están cruzados y que eventual e inevitablemente chocarán, trayéndonos sangre y violencia. No tengo duda en esto. Sin embargo, tú puedes librarlos de eso… tú puedes darles la opción de una vida distinta. En tus manos ha recaído esa oportunidad… y esa obligación.

Me volví a verlo petrificado.

Obligación.

Esa maldita palabra otra vez, esa maldita palabra con la que constantemente me estaba acorralando. Jamás me negué a aceptarla, pero eso… Era demasiado, demasiado lo que pedía, guardé la esperanza de que en algún momento se daría cuenta, esperé hasta el último minuto, pero fue en vano…

.- Entiendo…- Dije, aceptando como siempre.- Haré lo que me pides, padre.

No podía negarme, cómo hacerlo. Si había una forma de evitar que mis hermanos se enfrentaran a semejante enemigo, la tomaría sin dudar, haría lo que fuera por ellos… Sólo hubiera deseado que hubiese habido otra forma.

Splinter sólo asintió.

.- No esperaba menos de ti, Leonardo.

_Ese era el problema con padre, siempre había esperado demasiado de mí. Incluso más allá de lo posible… _

.- Pero, si hago lo que me pides…- Seguí, bajando la cabeza, apretando los puños, sintiendo de pronto una rabia tan inmensa que apenas si lograba controlarla.- Si accedo, entonces mis hermanos no podrán saberlo, no podrán saber que todo es mentira…

.- No. Si les revelas a tus hermanos tus verdaderas intenciones, alguna reacción de su parte podría delatarte. Sería un riesgo demasiado grande, no se puede fingir con un hombre como Saki, lo que vea debe ser genuino.

.- Se sentirán traicionados…

.- Así es. Una respuesta esperable por Saki y algo con lo que estoy contando. Pero después, al concluir tu misión, sabrán la verdad…

.- ¿Y qué sucederá entonces? ¿Me perdonarán acaso no haberles rebelado la verdad? ¿Me perdonarán acaso el haberles mentido?

Splinter suspiró y no respondió de inmediato.

.- El resentimiento es siempre una posibilidad, Leonardo.- Dijo al fin.- Pero no hay opción, si deseas engañar a tu enemigo, debes comenzar por tu familia. Es la única forma de que resulte convincente. Haré lo que pueda para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes una vez que todo termine…

Dijo, pero no me convenció. Ni un poco. Sabía por cierto que las cosas no serían nunca más como antes. Me sentí solo. Inmensamente solo. Como en mis pesadillas, cuando Splinter me abandonaba en un lugar apartado y nunca más volvía por mí.

Una voz me sacó de golpe de mis recuerdos. Era la primera vez en tres años que me permitía a mí mismo rememorar el pasado. Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que me permitía a mí mismo recordar como eran las cosas antes de todo esto, de recordar cómo había comenzado todo. Tres años habían pasado ya, no tanto, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para que esa persona sentada en la habitación de Splinter, frente a su mesita, y la que ahora estaba sentada frente al gran salón de Saki, vestida con esta armadura de metal, fueran completamente distintas e irreconocibles entre sí. Si hace tres años hubiera tenido que hacer una lista de las cosas que creía que jamás en la vida podrían ocurrir, estar vestido con la armadura de Shredder, estaría a la cabeza sin dudar.

.- Maestro…- Dice la voz y me vuelvo a observar.

Un muchacho rubio, de unos dieciocho años, está inclinado frente a mí sobre una rodilla, su frente apuntando al piso. Sé que para él es imposible de apreciar, pero debemos tener cerca de la misma edad. Soy tan joven como él…

Curioso. Jamás me sentí de esa forma.

.-Maestro.- Insiste.- Me pidió le avisara cuando ellos estuvieran aquí.

Sonrío al escuchar las noticias, sonrío detrás de mi casco. Estaba esperando por esto. He estado esperando por esto desde hace tres años.

.- Déjenlos entrar. Infórmenles dónde estoy, guíenlos hasta aquí. Que nadie los detenga, que nadie los provoque, no importa qué pase. No quiero enfrentamientos.

.- Así se hará, maestro.

.- Bien.

El muchacho se inclina aún más y se retira. Antes de que se alejara demasiado, pude ver bien su rostro. Alex es su nombre. No es mejor combatiente que el resto, pero es más inteligente que muchos, por eso lo mantengo cerca.

Hay cerca de doscientas personas en este edificio y conozco el nombre y la historia de cada una de ellas. Me esforcé en ello. Ya no hay más máscaras aquí en la Torre Saki, ya no más sombras anónimas cuyas muertes resulten indiferentes, no más carne de cañón sin identidad. Sólo uno de muchos cambios…

Al principio, trabajé duro por ganarme la confianza de Saki, aunque ser capaz de llevar a cabo lo que él ordenaba con extrema eficiencia pareció ser suficiente para mantenerme junto a él y eventualmente convertirme en su brazo derecho. Fui su devoto servidor, siempre fiel, siempre encandilado por su grandeza y sabiduría... Splinter tenía razón, él tipo era tan pretencioso y engreído, que no me costó en absoluto hacerlo tragar todas esas patrañas.

Incluso combatí a mis hermanos.

Saki me pidió que los matara, como prueba de buena fe, pero me negué. Shredder era un sujeto cruel que no entendía de lazos de sangre, de hermandad o de amor, pero sí entendió cuando le aseguré que jamás serían una molestia para él, que jamás dejaría que se acercaran, que jamás lograrían intervenir en sus negocios o frustrar una operación y que, por tanto, su muerte no era necesaria. Más aún, tendría la oportunidad de disfrutar verlos ser derrotados una y otra vez. Eso fue lo que realmente encontró interesante…

Así fue como me encontré a mí mismo teniendo que enfrentar a mis propios hermanos, peleando contra ellos, no dejándolos jamás ganar la partida, haciendo de Saki un vencedor en todas las ocasiones, cometiendo la más alta de las traiciones… Sé que es imposible que lo vean de la misma forma que yo, pero esa fue la única forma de mantenerlos con vida.

Shredder se convenció de mi lealtad al ver el dolor en sus caras, las recriminaciones, los nombres con los que me llamaron cuando se cansaron de intentar hacerme volver. Porque lo intentaron, por un tiempo al menos, hacerme volver con ellos. Yo sólo escuchaba, escuchaba en silencio mientras me rompía un poquito por dentro… Quería decirles lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que deseaba volver con ellos, quería gritarles que esa vida me estaba matando, que ya no podía más, tantas veces quise. Pero no podía, debía seguir con la misión, debía continuar la tarea. Toda mi sanidad estaba puesta en la esperanza de que todo acabaría pronto, ya fuera porque cumpliría la misión y podría volver con mi familia, ya fuera porque fracasaría y moriría. De alguna forma terminaría... Sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron de acuerdo con ese plan, no exactamente.

Sólo un año tardé en descubrir el secreto de Shredder, sólo eso tardé en conocer su verdadera naturaleza, tal como me lo había encomendado mi maestro. Fue entonces cuando entendí por primera vez, que todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento había sido necesario, había tenido su razón de ser. De no haberlo hecho, habría atacado a Saki y probablemente habría vencido, habría rebanado su cuello, separado su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo… Y no habría servido absolutamente de nada.

Fue él mismo quien me reveló su secreto: el jefe criminal más poderoso de la ciudad resultó ser un maldito alienígena. Imaginen mi sorpresa… El poderoso guerrero oculto tras esa imponente armadura no era más que un extraño ser muy parecido a un pulpo... Apenas si pude contener la risa cuando vi su verdadera forma, apenas si logré mantener la seriedad frente a él. Cuando por fin me vi a solas, creo que reí durante una hora seguida.

A partir de entonces debo haber tenido miles de oportunidades, pude haberle sorprendido mientras se encontraba en su cámara de regeneración, indefenso y vulnerable, y haberle matado sin ningún esfuerzo; pude haberme acercado a él y en menos de un segundo haber enterrado mi espada en la parte de su cuerpo falso en donde encerraba su minúsculo cuerpo real; pude simplemente haberlo sofocado con una almohada… Todo habría terminado entonces, rápida e indoloramente. Todo habría terminado y yo habría podido volver con mi familia victorioso…

Pero no lo hice. No pude.

A poco andar, me di cuenta de que con sólo matarlo no lograría nada. Pude haber terminado con su asquerosa vida en un instante, pero eso no habría servido de gran cosa, sólo lo habría hecho todo peor. La amenaza que su existencia representaba para nosotros no acabaría sólo con su muerte, su poder era demasiado grande, su imperio demasiado poderoso, la lealtad de sus súbditos demasiado arraigada en sus corazones; podría haber matado la cabeza, pero el resto del cuerpo seguiría dando de coletazos… Matarlo simplemente no era la forma de derrotarlo.

Pasé meses meditando sobre esto, meses en los que analicé profundamente la estructura de su organización, la naturaleza de su autoridad sobre ellos. Sherdder no sólo era el jefe, no sólo era el amo, era mucho más que eso. Era un ídolo, una idea de poder, algo que no sólo se obedecía, también se adoraba. Destruirlo sólo haría más fuerte su veneración.

¿Y cómo entonces mataría esa idea, cómo derrocaría ese ídolo? ¿Cómo acabaría con él de una vez y para siempre? Su gente era leal a él, pero el motor de su lealtad siempre fue el miedo; el poder que respetaban estaba basado en mantenerlos constantemente aterrorizados.

Yo les ofrecí una alternativa mejor. En vez de miedo, encontraron en mí respeto; en vez de castigos encontraron en mí un guía. Al contrario de Shredder, a mí me importaba esa gente, me preocupaba por ellos. Jamás dejé a un hombre a su suerte, jamás sacrifiqué a nadie para conseguir mis objetivos… El camino de Shredder era de temor y de muerte; el mío, era de honor y de rectitud y ellos así lo entendieron: Conmigo serían más que criminales siguiendo a un criminal; conmigo serían hombres de fuerza y honor sin otro objetivo que el ser los más fuertes que jamás hubieran existido, en cuerpo, mente y corazón.

Les ofrecí una alternativa mejor y ellos la tomaron.

Al final, la misión encomendada por Splinter no fue suficiente y mi nuevo objetivo se desplegó claro ante mí. Supe lo que tenía que hacer y supe que debía hacerlo.

Por supuesto que el camino estuvo plagado de peligros. Veía enemigos en todos los rincones, la paranoia me consumía al punto de sentirme a cada instante al borde de la locura… pero sobreviví. Sobreviví y triunfé. Y todo fue más fácil una vez que pude deshacerme de Karai.

Karai…

Tal vez mi mente jamás esté en paz al respecto, aún ahora no sé qué siento hacía ella y cuando trato de pensar en eso, sólo encuentro confusión. Karai lo supo enseguida, sé que así fue, en cuanto me vio adivinó mis planes. Tal vez pude engañarlos a todos, pero no a ella. No sé por qué, pero eso me agradó, al menos ella siempre supo quién era yo realmente.

Me hubiera gustado haberla podido conservar a mi lado, habría sido una gran aliada, una poderosa aliada. Tenía el corazón y el espíritu para ello, pero su lealtad no pudo ser transformada. No pude hacer nada al respecto, jamás abandonaría a su maestro, aún cuando su corazón parecía a ratos inclinarse más hacia mis planes… Pero no tengo cómo saberlo a ciencia cierta, con ella nada era definitivo, todo era ambiguo, permanentemente dividida en dos… debe haber sido terrible vivir en su cabeza.

Al final del día, me obligó a dejarle tan sólo dos opciones: o se apartaba de mi camino para siempre, o tendría que eliminarla, tal y como lo hice con su padre. Eligió la primera opción. Karai huyó de la ciudad y terminó refugiándose en Japón, en donde se encuentra ahora, seguramente planeando cómo retomar el control…

Debí haberla matado, lo sé, pero de alguna forma, no pude y tal vez sea eso lo que más me confunde. No pude y no sé por qué, mis sentimientos al respecto son confusos y la verdad es que no me animo a ponerlos en orden. No tendría sentido ahora de todas formas, con ella tan lejos de aquí…

Me recuesto en esta silla quizás demasiado pretenciosa, quizás demasiado grandilocuente, pero sé el efecto que produce en los demás, por eso aún la utilizo, al igual que esta armadura. Es parte de la idea, parte de la imagen, parte de lo que me da poder sobre estos hombres y necesito ese poder si quiero completar la siguiente parte de la tarea… Porque matar a Shredder fue sólo el comienzo.

Me pregunto qué pensaría Splinter de todo esto, qué pensaría de mis intenciones ¿Las aprobaría? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con ellas? No lo sé, pero, francamente, poco importa ahora. Ya no es más mi maestro, ya no soy más su discípulo. El maestro soy yo ahora y defino mi destino, por primera vez en toda mi vida… Y esta vida que he elegido quizás no sea tan distinta de la anterior, pero es mía. Es toda mía al fin.

¿Y mis hermanos? ¿Qué pensaran mis hermanos? ¿Me creerán, después de todos estos años?

Splinter era el único que conocía mi secreto, el único que lo sabía. Siempre me esforcé en hacerles creer que mi decisión de unirme a Shredder era verdadera y fui exitoso en mantener la charada, el único que sabía la verdad era Splinter y él jamás dijo nada, jamás lo reveló… Y un día, como cualquier otro, simplemente murió.

Sólo así.

Un ataque al corazón al parecer, repentino, sin aviso y fulminante y la vieja rata abandonó este mundo, llevándose el secreto con él.

Supongo que pude haberme detenido entonces, pude haberlo dejado todo, haberles contado la verdad a mis hermanos y haber vuelto con ellos. Pude haberlo hecho, pero me quedé, aún sabiendo que los dejaba solos, que por primera vez en la vida se encontraban completamente solos en este mundo… pero ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse, ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás.

Jamás lloré a mi padre, jamás lo hice y ya es demasiado tarde para comenzar. Con el tiempo, bloquear mis emociones se volvió costumbre y esa vez no fue más difícil que otras. No estoy seguro de poder revertir eso ahora.

¿Estás contento padre? Hice lo que me pediste, como siempre cumplí tus deseos, sin importar el costo ¿Acaso te complací? Cómo saberlo, te fuiste de este mundo sin darme la oportunidad de enfrentarte, te fuiste sin darme la oportunidad de decirte adiós. Me dejaste solo, como en mis pesadillas…

Tantas cosas que quedaron sin respuesta, pero tal vez sea mejor así.

Ahora espero, espero por ellos… Ya vienen, ya están aquí y no voy a negar que mi corazón está impaciente. Llevo tanto tiempo esperando por este momento y aunque sé que las cosas tal vez jamás vuelvan a ser como antes, aún son mis hermanos, aún son lo único que importa ¿Me creerán? ¿Entenderán por qué hice lo que hice? ¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo? Fue por ellos, siempre fue por ellos. Todo lo que he hecho en esta vida ha sido por ellos ¿Entenderán eso? ¿Me creerán?

Tan pronto Shredder cayó muerto, envié a buscarlos. Su cuerpo todavía estaba tirado en el piso de esta misma habitación hace un par de horas atrás, cuando ordené que divulgaran la noticia. Fue tan fácil, una vez que perdió el apoyo de los suyos acabar con su vida fue increíblemente fácil, sus hombres sólo observaron mientras terminaba con él, como si se tratara de un mero trámite. Su muerte ya estaba anunciada desde hacia mucho y era esperada por todos, logré derrotar al enemigo desde dentro, logré derrotarlo al fin. El viejo Shredder ha muerto y de él no ha quedado absolutamente nada, nada excepto un mal recuerdo.

Las cosas están a punto de cambiar ahora, de una forma que nadie pudo siquiera anticipar… El nuevo objetivo del Pie ya ha sido trazado: limpiaremos esta ciudad de todo lo que la degrada y deshonra, la transformaremos por completo, de esta sucia y corrupta pocilga en la que se ha convertido, a un lugar de dignidad y nobleza. Sus habitantes abrazarán nuevos ideales y sabrán de honor y de rectitud, aún si para ello debo recurrir a la fuerza... Al final, el resultado lo justificará todo. El Pie todavía tomará esta ciudad, todavía la hará suya, pero en vez de caos traerá orden.

Mi orden.

Mientras, espero. Espero por mis hermanos, sentado en esta silla presuntuosa, con el estandarte con el símbolo del Pie a mis espaldas, con el gran salón de madera lacada ante mí, espero, sólo espero, con la máscara de Shredder sobre mi cabeza, espero…

Y pronto ellos están aquí y mi corazón se detiene.

En mi mente, aún los imaginaba como la última vez que estuvimos juntos, antes de que tuviera que escapar en medio de la noche, antes de que todo cambiara para siempre. Jóvenes y sonrientes. Apenas si había pasado algo de tiempo, tres años no son nada y sin embargo sus caras son tan distintas… Llegan corriendo, pero se detienen en el umbral, ambas hojas de la puerta están de par en par y ellos comienzan a caminar despacio, con cautela, armas en la mano. Soy feliz al verlos, aún si tal vez ahora sientan la necesidad de sacar sus armas frente a mí, aún si tal vez ahora sientan que su hermano ya no está aquí, que lo han perdido para siempre…

Me pongo de pie, pero permanezco en mi sitio. El muchacho a mi izquierda, Alex, se ha puesto tenso al ver las armas de mis hermanos y ha adelantado un paso con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, pero al instante lo detengo. El muchacho vuelve a permanecer inmóvil en su lugar, pero sin quitar los ojos de mis visitantes.

Raphael va al frente, seguido de los otros. Miguel me mira con algo de temor en su cara, incredulidad. Donatello, al otro lado de Raphael, también me mira, pero no tiene expresión en su rostro, sólo observa, analiza. Sé que es muy pronto para él para sacar conclusiones, necesita más información. Raphael permanece serio, expectante, pero listo para ponerse en movimiento si es necesario.

Finalmente llegan ante mí y se detienen a sólo unos metros. Sé que no deben entender mis acciones, no todavía ¿Me dejaran explicarles siquiera? Y si lo hago ¿Podrán entenderme? ¿Aceptarán mi nuevo destino? Tal vez incluso… ¿Participar en él? Son muchas preguntas y estoy lleno de incertidumbre, pero ya todo se descubrirá pronto, ya todo tendrá su respuesta.

Raphael es quien da el primer paso, los demás aguardan expectantes, armas en mano. Puedo sentir un ligero cambio en él, estoy seguro de que ha habido cambios desde que me fui, pero en él es más evidente. Se ve serio, compuesto, en control. Un cambio necesario, pienso. Alguien tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo mientras no estuve.

.- Tú…- Me encara.- Dijeron que habías muerto, pero veo que sólo fue una mentira más. Aunque debo reconocer que me alegra verte vivo: Tú nos arrebataste a nuestro hermano, por tu culpa lo perdimos y ahora vas a pagar por ello.

Su voz… Tan llena de rabia, el mismo viejo Raph de siempre… no puedo evitar sonreír…

.- No, Raphael.- Digo, sin esconder mi felicidad.- Tu hermano no está perdido. Tu hermano está aquí mismo, donde siempre ha estado…- Me quito la máscara y por fin puedo mostrar mi verdadero rostro frente a ellos, por fin puedo dejar de pretender que los he abandonado. Por fin puedo dejar de pretender que soy su enemigo.- Sigo siendo Leonardo, Raph, sigo siendo tu hermano...

Los tres me miran boquiabiertos, los hombros caídos, aguardando sin entender.

.- Shredder ha muerto, hermanos. Shredder ha muerto al fin… Lo he logrado, lo he derrotado.

El joven Alex se mueve frente a mí y se inclina sobre una rodilla, bajando la cabeza en mi dirección. Los demás hombres apostados en los rincones salen de sus puestos ocultos y lo imitan. Mis hermanos miran a su alrededor, giran sobre sí mismos, sin entender.

Mucho ha cambiado, sí, y sé que los cambios los mantendrán aturdidos y sorprendidos por un buen tiempo más, ahora mismo puedo ver la completa confusión en sus caras. Por eso sé que tal vez sea demasiado esperar a que asuman de una sola sentada semejante cambio de jefatura…

.- Shredder ha muerto.- Repite el joven de cabello rubio en voz alta.- ¡Larga vida a Shredder!

**FIN**

**.-**

Gracias por leer, los comentarios son bienvenidos!


End file.
